


Honey and Sweet Kisses

by WritingAnAlternateUniverse



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All of them are Switches, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Beekeeping, Brat 60, Breeding, Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drinking, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Food Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Possible Pregnancy later on, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans!Colin, Trans!Connor, Trans!Cyrus, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAnAlternateUniverse/pseuds/WritingAnAlternateUniverse
Summary: Connor (800), Colin (800-60), and Cyrus (900) Valiant are an interesting group of triplets who own one of the best honey stands in the Detroit Farmers Market. Each one offers a different sub-type of honey product; Connor provides soaps, lotions and lip care made with wax and honey, Colin offers flavored honey sticks and various honey-based candies, and Cyrus bakes with their honey.Hank, Jeffrey and Gavin are great cops and even better friends. Gavin, a frequent at the Farmers Market, convinces his friends to come too after a night of celebratory drinking and a morning of hangovers.Relationships will be tested, but all will work out in the end.





	Honey and Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally a thread I made on Twitter (@CyrusValiant900), which will be the outline of this story!)

It was a rough morning for the three cops. Fowler had a light hangover. Hank, Gavin and himself had gone out drinking the night before and had crashed at Hank's house. Gavin was laying on the floor (the Detective seemed to be able to sleep anywhere), Hank was in his own bed, and Jeffrey was in the guest room. Jeffrey stares at the ceiling for a while before jolting as his phone chimes. He rolls over and looks at the text. Gavin had messaged him. And Hank. In a group chat. Was that professional? Not likely, but this was a very unprofessional circumstance.  
>Morning. Farmer's market for breakfast? Great hangover food.<  
Fowler heard Hank grunt from across the hall and the grumble of Sumo as the dog gets up. Hank's reply came in.  
>Yeah, sure. Come on, Jeff.<

When they got to the Farmer's Market, Gavin made a beeline for a juice stand while Hank and Jeff leisurely lumber along the path of vendors and look for some hearty breakfast or coffee.

The buzzing of bees and soft, laughter catches their attention and Hank stops first, followed by Jeffrey. Three men were setting fresh cut flowers and various products out on their stand. One in particular in pastel colors practically had a halo of bees following him with interest. He seemed to be talking to them as he fluffs the flowers. And then the sweet smell hits the two of them.  
A young man, looking similar to the first but with icy blue eyes, was setting out warm pastries, including some absolutely beautifully made, thick, golden pieces of baklava in clear Tupperware containers with beautiful scrawl on a sticker, and hearty pieces of coffee cake.  
A third (they were presumably triplets), was being investigated by some bees as he sets out small samples of honey, along with some jars of honey that was so raw it even had a little bit of comb. The jars of honey had hand-made labels like the pastries did, but a different type of scrawl. He even set out sticks of honey and a bowl of honey candy. He was wearing a hoodie with a bee patch on one shoulder and a Pride Patch on the other, and the hoodie said 'Valiant Honey Bees are Gayer than Detroit Pride' on the chest and had the logo on the back. This triplet's hair was messy, but he practically looked exactly like the pastel one, save some placement of his freckles.

Before Hank really realized what had happened, he and Jeffrey had made their way over and were investigating the baked goods. The pastel one greets them as he sets out some loaves of oatmeal honey bread.  
"Good morning, my name is Connor! How can I help you two this morning?" He asks, his smile brighter than the morning sun. The bees that had followed him before were buzzing lazily around the flowers. Hank stutters momentarily before motioning at the coffee cake. Connor looks over before putting his hand over the boxes.  
"Interested in Cyrus's baked goods? They're a wonderful choice! He uses our local honey in most of not all of the baked goods. This coffee cake has some of Colin's special 'cider spiced' honey in it. I highly recommend it!" He chirps.  
Hank nods quickly. "Yeah- Uh. One of these and a baklava and your number?" He stutters out.  
Jeffrey barks a gruff laugh, making Hank blush. But Connor winks at Hank.  
"I've always heard that bears were attracted to honey, but I've never seen it until now. Sure thing. What's your name, honey bear?" Connor asks as he plucks a sharpie out of the icy blue eyed triplet's apron, earning a swat. Hank looks between Jeffrey, who was staring in slight awe as Hank looks back at Connor.  
"Hank. Anderson." He chokes out. The nickname was making his heart absolutely melt. Connor giggles at him as he writes his name and number on the coffee cake box.  
"Connor Valiant." Connor replied. "Though, I'm sure you could guess." He said, putting the boxes of baked goods in a reusable tote (it had cute little bees, flowers, and the logo on it).  
"By the way, the boxes and the tote are reusable. Bring the tote back and you get a discount on all of our goods!" Connor chirps, plopping a small honey hand lotion and lip gloss into the bag before handing it to Hank, taking the $13 from Hank with a smile.  
"Text me~"

Jeffrey hasn't gotten anything in this first pass, mainly too dumbfounded that Hank had actually gotten Connor's number to buy anything. They met up with Gavin at a picnic table. Gavin had gotten each of them a juice and was nursing his own. He eyes the coffee cake as Hank pulls it out. "Where's that from?" He asks, trying to sound indifferent, but failing miserably. The smell was enough to make a full man hungry again. Hank smiles sheepishly as Jeffrey nudges Hank. "He got it from that Valiant Honey stand. As well as one of the triplets' number." He laughs. Gavin stares, his cheeks heating up.  
"You did? Which one? Please don't tell me it was Cyrus!" He squeaks out, earning a startled look from the two older men. Gavin shrinks down and bites his lower lip.  
"Okay, look, I love this place for the juice and the Valiants' honey stuff. And Cyrus is that... blue eyed one. He's just really pretty. Always has that apron on after setting out those baked goods. He makes more throughout the morning in their Honey Truck back there. It's like a food truck reinvented or whatever. He gets flour on his apron and his face gets smeared with it and some honey and he's just really really pretty, I've been buying from them for a while because of him."  
Jeffrey guffaws, though he had to admit, the one in the hoodie had caught his attention.  
"Go ask for his number. If he says no, blame it on your hangover, Reed." He teases. Gavin shrugs and makes a desperate motion with his hands.  
"But that's-"  
"Hank did it and look what that got him." Jeffrey points out as Hank starts to eat the coffee cake, a soft grunt following (more a moan of bliss but same difference). Gavin snorts and shrugs a shoulder.  
"Sure. If Anderson's got game still, I'm sure I have a shot."  
Hank shoots a glare at Gavin. "I don't know whether to be offended or flattered."  
"Both." Gavin barks with a hearty laugh, making Jeffrey and Hank laugh in reply.

Colin looks over at Connor, who was staring at the picnic table that Hank was sitting at.  
"Con. Con. CONNOR."  
Connor jolts, earning an amused sound from Colin.  
"That Bear has you wrapped around his thick finger-"  
"He looks like he has a thick one."  
Colin nearly knocks the display over as he whips around to look at Connor.  
"Don't get horny on main with me!" He hisses. Cyrus slides past them both.  
"Don't lie to yourself. You've been staring at the one that came over with Bear since they left with that disappointed look in your eyes."  
Colin smacks Cyrus's shoulder with an indignant sound.  
"He looks yummy and smells just as good!"  
Cyrus shakes his head. "I'm just shocked I haven't seen Gavin this morning." He mutters, earning a look from his siblings. He glances between them.  
"What?"  
"Givin' us a hard time and you're crushing just as hard on someone, if not harder!" Colin hisses.  
"At least I'm not an easy twink."  
Connor and Colin assault him with smacks and yells, ultimately ending with all three of them laughing hysterically.

It was about a half hour before Jeff could muster up the courage to go back over to the honey stand. Gavin was still freaking out to Hank about whether or not to go over there as well. Colin looks up from his work as Jeffrey lumbers over, his heart leaping into his throat.  
"Good morning, again, sir. Actually wanna buy something this time or do you wanna gawk at one of us?" Colin sneers at Jeff, trying to keep from letting his heart spill over.  
Jeff arches a brow. "Feisty, aren't you? Nah. I came to order something."  
"And what kind of 'something' will you be having? Some of Connor? Or maybe baby blue eyes are more your thing?" Colin rolls his eyes, rearranging some of the spiced honey sticks and refilling one of the cups.  
"Some of you and your honey sticks, if I can." Colin stutters to a stop and glares at Jeffrey.  
"What kind of innuendo is that?"  
"It's not one... that is, unless you want it to be." Jeffrey responds, winking at Colin, making the middle triplet puff up and his face flush a pretty pink.  
"Shut the hell up and determine what flavor you want while I go steal a label and pen."  
Jeffrey chuckles to himself and picks up some blackberry, root beer, and some coffee ones (more coffee ones than the other two). He suddenly feels a slap on his arm. He looks up quickly and Colin pulls his hand away. A label with the name 'Colin Valiant' and a phone number.  
"So, how many and which ones?" Colin asked, as if he hadn't just slapped a label onto a handsome man. Jeff tells him and Colin rings him up. "$18."  
"$18?"  
"You have two fistfuls of the fair trade coffee ones and one fistful each of the other two. This is generous for that many honey sticks, dipshit."  
Jeffrey guffaws and hands Colin $20.  
"Understandable. Keep the change. My name's Captain Jeffrey Fowler, by the way. I suggest you clean up your mouth." He growls, leaning close to Colin, who met his gaze head-on.  
"Well, Captain, don't expect me to bend over for you like Connor will for your Bear friend." He hisses between a grin.

When Jeff left, Colin groans in slight regret. Connor arches a brow. "You gotta calm down, he seemed interested."  
"Yeah, Con, probably only for a one-night stand, not anything serious with a brat like me!" Colin snaps. Connor smiles gently.  
"You may be surprised. Now... you make 2/3 out of us who have a cute date. Why don't we set Cyrus and his little crush up?"  
Colin grins wickedly. "Can I make them kiss?"  
"Not yet. All in good time, dear Bitchy Sixty."  
Connor got a punch to his shoulder in reply to that.

And it was two hours (and 3 juices and coffees later) before Gavin gathered courage to approach the honey stand. It was getting to be the afternoon (it was more 12:24), and the Farmer's Market closed at 1:30.  
Cyrus was just putting out another small batch of baked goods. Connor and Colin were sitting in some lawn chairs, drinking some water.  
Cyrus looks up as Gavin shuffles over. He offers a smile.  
"Ah, Gavin. I was beginning to think you didn't come today." Cyrus said, his voice soft as the flowers in the bouquet at his elbow.  
He wipes his floury hands on his apron, along white flour tracks that were already there. He had honey and flour on one cheek, both of which were smeared from the obvious pass he had done on it with the back of his hand. His hair was neat and tidy as usual, save for a small flyaway piece that stuck up. And those eyes, that soft, kind, almost loving look. Gavin gulps.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course I'd come. Your baking is the best." Gavin rushes out, earning a feathery-light laugh.  
"Why, thank you. What will it be? Baklava? Coffee cake? Or... would you like to try some honey-apple cake? I don't always make it, so you'd be one of the only ones besides my brothers who have tasted it." The pretty beekeeper said.  
Gavin's eyes brighten and he nearly falls over himself, practically drooling at the thought. He loved cake, he loved apples, and boy did he love their honey.  
"Yes! Please. You're too wonderful, Cyrus." He said desperately. The young man laughs softly and nods toward the truck.  
"I can pack up half of it for you. On the house." Cyrus's voice wrapped around Gavin's heart like a soft blanket, making Gavin practically melt.  
"Yeah, but can I ask you to include one small thing?" He asks quickly. Cyrus raised a brow and Gavin stumbles to continue.  
"Can I have your number, maybe?" Gavin chokes, his knees weak.  
"Of course. Only if you text me by tonight about what you think."  
Gavin's heart leaps in his throat at Cyrus's reply. He could have cried right then and there had Cyrus's brothers not been there.  
"Yeah, sure, of course, Cyrus." Gavin rambles out.  
They step into the truck and the smell of the cake hits Gavin. It was spicy and sweet-smelling. He could smell the cinnamon and the sweetness of the honey, probably not only one type either. Gavin steps a little closer to Cyrus as the young man starts cutting the cake. And a new scent hits Gavin; one that he hadn't smelled before.  
The sweet scent of honey and baked goods, sure, but also notes of grapefruit, roses, and leather. That must be part of his cologne... But also an earthy, pine-like scent...  
"Gavin?"  
Gavin was jolted out of his hypnosis at Cyrus's voice. "Oh, uh, yeah?"  
"Your cake? We gotta take the display down and pack up soon."  
"OH! Oh, of course, Cyrus. Uh, I'll text soon. When I get home."  
Cyrus smiles, his eyes kind and loving.  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll look forward to hearing from you." Cyrus said softly.

And just like that, all three cops had a number from each of the three siblings. And each of the three siblings had a handsome cop.

When the Valiant triplets got home, they cleaned up and changed into their protective gear to go check on the bees.  
While they were outside, Connor got a text first.  
>Hey. This is Hank. Dinner tomorrow night? I'd like to get to know you more.<

Then Colin got his text when they came inside, while Connor was squealing and dancing around in excitement.  
>Colin, this is Jeffrey. You're interesting. When are you free?<  
Cyrus watches his brothers light up at their phones, then looked at his own phone. It hadn't lit up, it hadn't buzzed or chimed with a text from an unknown number. Maybe Gavin wasn't home yet?

But as the day wore on, Cyrus felt hope fade. Maybe he had done something wrong? Maybe Gavin didn't like the cake or rethought his opinion of Cyrus...

Then, his phone buzzes as he gets out of his nightly shower.  
>Sorry it took so long. Had to do some paperwork. Then I nearly ate all of that half of cake. It was a huge part of dinner lol. Uh, speaking of dinner, would you wanna join me tomorrow night? I still have enough cake left for the two of us. I'll cook. Or order out. Whatever you want.<  
Cyrus smiles to himself and texts back.  
>Sure. Sounds wonderful.<

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first times I have ever written Fowler60 content.


End file.
